Der Vampirmediziner
by alienn-fricc
Summary: (I can't use the excuse of this being my first fanfiction as an excuse for how sucky the story could be ack im sorry also i only have a faint idea of where this story is going to go) Follow our dear vampire Medic on his journey through life!


A/N: Before we get into the story, please excuse my writing, this isn't my first fan fiction (third, in fact), but its going to be the first one that _stays_ up.

Also, I know _some_ German and French, but Google Translate will still be heavily used.

Its also up to you to figure out name belongs to who and who is what!

p.s: accents are hard, so I might do them, but not in like flashbacks.

 **Der Vampirmediziner**

Medic looked in his fridge and frowned. It appeared Miss Pauling had given him _too_ much blood for the month. Any other vampire would of been grateful for the extra blood, but not Medic. A sigh escaped the Germans mouth, and before he grabbed his cup of blood to start the day, he stopped and thought. ' _How human do I need to be today?'_ Of course, the first logical answer was _'As human as possible,'_ but was that really the case? Shaking the thought from his head, he grabbed the bood and brough it to his private quarters.

As he sipped at the blood, he thought about his turning. Vampires as a whole tended to remember their turning for as long as they were alive. He allowed himself to slip into the memory.

 _"Come on, Wilhelm, you've been studying way to much lately. A drink is well deserved, especially in your case."_ _His friend persuaded from the doorway._

 _The then doctor-in-training looked up tiredly from_ _the papers he was supposed to be working on. "Eliza, you know I can't do that. I've fallen behind on some of the work I'm supposed to have done by now, and-"_

 _Eliza cut him off. "No. It's a Friday night, and you haven't hung out and gotten wasted with us since school started. As doctor, I say you MUST come have at least one drink with us." Wilhelm sighed._

 _"Okay, I'll come have a few drinks._ _But, don't say your a doctor until you complete school._ _" Eliza smiled triumphintly._

 _"Follow me then."_

 _When they got to the bar, all of Eliza's and Wilhelm's friends were already there. As he sat down, Wilhelm got quite a few_ _p_ _ats on the back,_ _as he hadn't been seen around in a few months._ _. Most of them were already drunk or semi-drunk, while a few had waited for Eliza to come back_ _to start drinking._

 _"So, Eliza got the rare Wilhelm to leave his room for some drinks? Impossible!" Wilhelm's friend Josepf joked. Wilhelm rolled his eyes and replied with a casual "Yea, but at least I bring something to the party when I do show up." The group got quiet for a second, before congratulating Wilhelm on his insult._

 _A few drinks later, Wilhelm was starting to slip into his 'not-q_ _uite-right' state of mind. Had anyone been paying attention to Josepf, they would of noticed the flash of red that coated his eyes before returning to their normal green. However, Josepf was a known quiet drunk, so nobody payed much attention to him. But Josepf wasn't drunk. He was hungry. And who better to feast on than the man that had insulted him? He tapped on Wilhelm's shoulder, keeping his eyes down_

 _"What?" Wilhelm_ _said, looking at the other man like he was disgusting._

 _"Follow me please," Josepf said, making sure to keep his gaze averted. He wouldn't want his prey wondering why his eyes were red, after all. Wilhelm raised his eyebrows at the man, but obeyed. Josepf looked at the others, making sure nobody had noticed. Fortuna_ _te_ _ly for him (and_ _unfortunately_ _for Wilhelm), nobody seemed aware of the two men leaving. Eliza probably would of said something about them being gay, anyway._

 _As they left the bar, Josepf looked behind him once more to make sure nobody had noticed. Still, nobody had. He smiled, as he thought that this was the last time they would see their friend alive._

 _The door shut behind him,_ _effectively_ _blocking them out from the rest of the bar. A cold wind blew past them, and nobody was out._

 _The perfect conditions for feeding._

 _"What do you want?" The slightly drunken Wilhelm demanded. Josepf turned to look at the man, purposely showing off his red eyes. Wilhelm gasped and took a step back. Josepf laughed hauntily._

 _"That's just the beginning."_

 _In an instant, Josepf had laun_ _ch_ _ed himself at Wilhelm before the other could react, allowing his fangs to sink into Wilhelm's neck._ _Josepf felt the paralyzing poison crawl through his fangs and into the other man's bloodstream. Josepf looked at Wilhelm's face, as he liked to see the horror on his victim's faces as they realized that they couldn't lift a muscle to_ _stop the vampire sucking their blood, but this time, the horror was to Josepf._

 _Wilhelm's eyes had briefly widened, only to fall half-lidded, the once blue irises_ _turning_ _a deep, saturated red._ _Josepf quickly let go of Wilhelm's neck, stepping away from the half-conscious man in front of him, gasping. He ran from the bod_ _y_ _, never to be_ _seen or heard from again._

A sharp knock at the door of the infirmary startled Medic out of his thoughts. Finishing his cup of blood and wiping his mouth, he exited the doors of his private quarters and opened the door of the infirmary. "Jawohl?" he asked, looking at the loud American in front of him.

"ENGINEER IS MAKING BREAKFAST." Soldier screamed in Medics face.

"Na, na, let me put zomezing avay." Medic made a point of closing the infirmaries doors in Soldier's face. Looking at the empty cup in his hand, Medic walked over to the fridge and placed the cup into it. Something twitched inside of Medic, and he felt the fangs come out. Shaking his head, he forced the fangs to retract.

He was really going to have to talk to Miss Pauling about letting him hunt again before he snapped and bit someone.

A/N: How was that? Shitty? I won't be offended if you say it was shitty. Tell me how I can improve, as well as what you liked please!


End file.
